A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains or may contain material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the photocopy reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure in exactly the form it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device which has a bonus scheme which involves moving a symbol toward a destination with the possibility of advance and setback conditions occurring.
Many existing gaming machines, such as traditional slot machines, include bonus rounds. Typically, a bonus round begins when the player reaches a bonus triggering event in the primary game of the gaming device. In slot machines with reels, the triggering event usually occurs when the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols on the reels. Usually the bonus scheme provides the player with an opportunity to gain bonus value before the bonus round terminates.
Certain bonus schemes involve advancing a symbol from one location to another toward a destination. A player may receive bonus values when landing on various locations, and the player may also receive a relatively high bonus value when the player""s symbol reaches the destination. Though these types of bonus schemes may exist, these bonus schemes do not include conditions which automatically move the symbol one or more locations backward.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new bonus schemes for gaming devices which automatically move a player""s symbol backward upon the occurrence of predetermined events while the player is attempting to reach a destination.
The present invention overcomes the above shortcomings by providing a gaming device and method which has a bonus scheme which includes a plurality of locations, including at least one destination location. The gaming device also includes at least one symbol located at one of these locations. The term location, as used herein, includes any area, position or objective displayed or designated by the gaming device. A destination location is the location pursued by the player and preferably, when the player reaches the destination location, the gaming device awards the player with a relatively high bonus value or the opportunity to gain a relatively high bonus value. The term symbol, as used herein, includes any visual, or audiovisual representation or image of a person, place or thing, in motion or at rest. Preferably, the plurality of locations form a path, and the path can be shaped in any orderly or disorderly form or fashion. Furthermore, it is preferable that a bonus value is associated with each location.
In operation, the symbol begins at a predetermined location. The gaming device then moves the symbol in the direction of the destination location, preferably by enabling the player to push a play button. Depending upon the new location of the symbol, a setback condition may occur or an advance condition may occur. If a setback condition occurs, the gaming device automatically moves the symbol to a predetermined location or a predetermined number of locations away from its current location, in the opposite direction of the destination location. If an advance condition occurs, the gaming device automatically moves the symbol to a predetermined location or a predetermined number of locations from its current location in the direction of the destination location. At any time, the player can stop the bonus round and accept the bonus value associated with the present location. Alternatively, the player can move the symbol forward, preferably by pushing a play button again. With this type of bonus scheme, the gaming device preferably provides the player with a limited number of moves to reach the destination location. In pursuit of this objective, the player faces: (i) a plurality of possible setback conditions; (ii) a plurality of possible advance conditions; and (iii) the option of accepting a bonus value and ending the bonus round or continuing the bonus round and possibly receiving a lower bonus value. The setback conditions hinder the player""s advancement, and the advance conditions aid the player in reaching the destination location.
Preferably, this bonus scheme also includes one or more bonus values and one or more terminating conditions associated with predetermined locations. These terminating conditions are predetermined by the gaming device and occur when one or more events occur during the bonus round. Preferably, when the symbol lands on predetermined locations, the gaming device awards the player with bonus values associated therewith. Furthermore, it is preferable that if the player reaches the destination location, the gaming device awards the player with an opportunity to gain a relatively high bonus value. In addition, it is preferable that when the symbol lands on predetermined locations, the gaming device awards the player with bonus values associated therewith and then terminates the bonus round.
In one preferred embodiment, the plurality of locations are formed in a grid-shaped path. Various bonus values are associated with each location. The symbol begins at the bottom left-hand corner of the grid and advances along the rows from the bottom row to the top row. The destination location is located in the top left-hand corner of the grid. This preferred embodiment also includes a setback condition associated with at least one location. When the player reaches such a location, a setback condition occurs and the gaming device automatically relocates the symbol accordingly. In addition, the setback condition may operate as a terminating condition, causing the gaming device to award the player with a bonus value associated with the new location and then terminate the bonus round. When the symbol lands on a predetermined symbol, an advance condition occurs and the gaming device automatically relocates the symbol accordingly. In addition, if neither a terminating condition nor advance condition occurs, the gaming device enables the player to terminate the bonus round and accept the bonus value associated with the present location, or to continue moving toward the destination location.
If the player moves the symbol to the destination location or beyond the destination location, the gaming device provides the player with an opportunity to gain a relatively high bonus value. The gaming device displays the possible bonus values which the player can gain. Preferably, the gaming device enables the player to push a play button, and the gaming device awards the player with one of these bonus values, and finally the bonus round terminates.
The present invention provides a gaming device with a bonus scheme which enables the player to move a symbol toward a destination location and provides the player with a relatively high bonus value if the player reaches the destination location. As the player pursues this destination, the player faces: (i) the decision of ending the bonus round with a particular bonus value or continuing and running the risk of receiving a lower bonus value; (ii) setback conditions which hinder the player""s progress in reaching the destination location; and (iii) advance conditions which aid the player in reaching the destination location.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device with a bonus scheme which includes advance and setback conditions.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, wherein like numerals refer to like parts, elements, components, steps and processes.